Otaku sin remedio
by Dan Felton
Summary: Trunks sabe que durante su infancia había sido un niño algo malcriado pero ahora estaba consiente de que había madurado, ¡¿Entonces por qué rayos, Goten, no parecía notarlo! [Fic relámpago] [Conjunto de viñetas Truten]
1. El juego del pocky

[El juego del pocky]

[Advertencia: Lime]

Puede que ya tuviese dieciocho años cumplidos en toda regla pero parecía que su madre no lo veía de aquella manera, de hecho parecía tratarlo como a un maldito crio.

Trunks bufo mientras recargaba su mejilla en la palma de su mano izquierda y miraba con resentimiento aquella mesa alta donde los "adultos" reían y tomaban champán de una forma grotescamente satisfecha que le hacía hervir la sangre.

Desvío la mirada hacia su compañero pelinegro cuando este había golpeado su hombro, le miro durante algunos momentos notando la burla en el rostro ajeno, no lo entendió del todo bien sino hasta que pudo ver sus propias manos donde se encontraban los restos de lo que alguna vez fueron cubiertos, avergonzado sintió como pronto un leve rubor comenzaba a cubrir su rostro y cuello, disimuladamente dejo caer los cubiertos al suelo y procedió a patearlos haciendo que estos quedasen ocultos debajo del mantel de la mesa.

El pelinegro a su lado sonreía divertido mientras bebía una copa rellena con jugo de uva, Trunks no podía considerar aquello como vino, puesto que no tenía alcohol.

"Que maduro" pensó para si mismo mientras el rubor de su cara se hacía levemente más intenso.

Goten dejo disimuladamente su cuchara al lado del plato del de cabellos lavanda, quizá no era tan mala persona después de todo; Trunks agradeció aquello en un gesto silencioso y procedió a comer aquella crema de elote que su madre había decidido ofrecer.

Observo analítico la mesa en la que se encontraba mientras se abstenía a realizar algún mojin que delatase su disgusto, la mesa se encontraba habitada, por decirlo de algún modo, por todos aquellos críos que pertenecían a los invitados.

—Después de comer, ¿Dónde podríamos ir a pasar el tiempo?

Trunks tardó un poco en entender que aquella pregunta iba dirigida hacia él, la pregunta había sido formulada por una pecosa niña pelirroja que no parecía sobrepasar los trece años y que no paraba de mirarle, "como si me llegase a fijar en ti" pensó él, aun así respondió con una sonrisa cortes.

—Podríamos dirigirnos a la sala de juegos, solía ocuparla cuando era más chico, dudo que a Bra le moleste compartir sus muñecas contigo.

La chica hizo una leve mueca de disgusto que desapareció tan rápido como apareció.

—Claro que me encantaría.

Sonrió ella en una falsa sonrisa alegre.

"Ahh, política, como la detesto" pensó el mayor mientras comenzaba a beber de su jugo de uva.

No paso mucho tiempo para que todos los críos hubiesen terminado de comer e iniciado a dar vueltas por todo el inmenso jardín que tenia la Corporación Cápsula. Su madre, astuta como solo ella podía ser, se había acercado a estos pidiendo amablemente que se dirigiesen al salón de juegos pues ahí había una mesa con chuches, Goten y Trunks la miraban desde la distancia, el primero con algo de diversión en la mirada, el segundo con una extraña mezcla de admiración y resentimiento.

Goten se colocó de pie dispuesto a dejar aquella mesa de una vez por todas, el pelinegro estimaba en gran medida al mayor pero eventos como aquel, donde se veía forzado a enfundarse en un traje, no eran de su agrado, al menos, no del todo.

El pelinegro se desperezo disimuladamente.

—Listo hicimos nuestra parte, ahora podemos ir a jugar.

Comento el azabache, el de cabellos lavanda asintió algo más animado y de igual forma se colocó de pie, el trato con su madre había sido claro, estarían presentes durante la comida, nunca dijo que tenían que estar toda la tarde.

Algo más alegres, comenzaron a caminar de regreso a las instalaciones de la Corporación, pasaron por el cuarto de juegos robando algunas golosinas y eludiendo a los críos que parecían querer conversar con Trunks, lo que menos quería él era tener que socializar con los pequeños "mini lords estirados", Goten había mirado toda aquella escena divertido mientras devoraba algunos daifukus que había encontrado en la mesa, dichos dulces eran de fresa, por supuesto.

—Hola.

Un pequeño niño de cabellos castaños y mirada chocolate se hizo presente en la visión del azabache.

—Hola.

Respondió este de igual forma, dejando de mirar al mayor y centrando toda su atención en el pequeño.

—Las niñas de haya dicen que si quieren jugar con nosotros al juego del pocky.

Comento este sonrojado mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus manos, Goten volteo a ver el lugar que había señalado encontrando a un pequeño grupo de adolescentes sentados en círculo en una de las esquinas del salón de juegos. Las niñas de las que supuso habían estado hablando miraban en su dirección, sonriendo en un torpe coqueteo y riendo de forma nerviosa.

Goten no sabía si reír o no debido a la situación tan irreal, decidió hacer lo primero, soltó una risa cantarina mientras revolvía los cabellos chocolate del pequeño en un gesto cariñoso.

—No, lo siento, tengo otros planes, además soy muy mayor como para jugar con ustedes.

Comento lo ultimo con cierta vergüenza mientras se despedía del pequeño y dirigía hacia donde había visto por última vez a su blondo amigo. No tardó mucho en encontrarlo pues destacaba por obvias razones, su piel aperlada, cabellos lavandas y mirada celeste parecían llamar la atención de cualquiera, eso solo contando sus rasgos físicos pues la sola mención de su nombre parecía atraer la atención por si sola, "Es el heredero de la Corporación Cápsula, es de esperarse" pensó Goten mientras se abría paso entre la multitud de niños y adolescentes que parecían querer llamar la atención del príncipe sayayjin.

Al llegar hasta ahí se topo con la mirada agradecida del príncipe quien se excusó con los críos antes de dirigirse hasta la salida junto a Goten, el azabache por su parte se mantenía con una leve sonrisa burlona en la comisura de sus labios.

—Así que, huyendo de unos indefensos críos.

Comento petulante mientras en el rostro del mayor aparecía un tenue rubor avergonzado.

—Cállate.

Mascullo antes de ser interrumpido por una voz infantil que se dirigía hasta ellos.

—Esperen— grito el pequeño que minutos antes había hablando con Goten, el castaño había jadeando levemente por aire antes de volver a hablar—, me dijeron que les entregará esto.

Mencionó mientras entregaba una caja de pockys de chocolate que tenia pegado un postick color celeste.

"Llámennos ;)"

Tenía escrito este seguido de un par de números de celular.

Ambos Sayayjins se sonrojaron y rieron levemente incómodos, Goten mascullo un "gracias" al pequeño antes de retomar su camino hacia la habitación del mayor. No sin antes sostener la mano del de cabellos lavanda en un acto completamente normal para ambos. Quizá no eran novios, aunque su relación tampoco podía considerarse como de amigos, ellos simplemente eran algo y estaban bastante cómodos con ello.

Nada más prender la consola, olvidaron todo lo ocurrido acerca de la caja de pockys que quedo relegada a un lado del puf donde el pelinegro estaba cómodamente sentado. No fue si no hasta un par de horas después, cuando el repentino aburrimiento de la partida online les abarco, que recordaron la existencia de aquella caja.

Trunks había sonreído petulante mientras pausaba el juego y tomaba la caja de pockys, obviando la nota celeste que había terminado por caerse.

—Que opinas de un juego.

Había dicho agitando levemente la caja haciendo que los palillos de pan cubiertos de chocolate quedarán expuestos a la vista. Goten le había mirado divertido, mordiendo su labio inferior y asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Dios, ¿que estoy haciendo con mi vida?

Murmuro mientras se levantaba envalentonado hacia donde se encontraba el mayor, sentándose en el suelo, a un lado de él.

Trunks le había mirado enarcando una ceja, antes de bufar y colocarse de cuclillas frente al morocho sacando uno de los palitos de la caja y colocándolo en su propia boca, Goten le miro durante unos momentos, retándolo a continuar, no era la primera vez que hacían aquello, el príncipe comenzó a acercarse manteniendo el palito recto que tiempo después comenzó a ser introducido en la boca del azabache, se acercaban lentamente disfrutando del tiempo y el tenue sabor del chocolate, durante todo el intercambio no cerraron los ojos, estableciendo aquello como una competencia silenciosa para ver quien de ellos dominaba el beso pronto a ocurrir.

Goten sonrió durante un momento mientras levantaba sus brazos y rodeaba el cuello del mayor atrayéndolo más rápidamente hacia si, el dulce se había acabado finalmente pero ellos no se habían separado iniciando el beso en un simple choque de labios que prontamente se había convertido en algo más intenso, Trunks había tomado la nuca del pelinegro instándolo a abrir la boca, cosa que hizo gustoso.

Ambos saboreando sus bocas en un ritmo lento, aunque no por ello menos intenso, el tenue sabor del chocolate parecía no abandonar sus bocas haciendo el beso un poco más disfrutable, en algún momento las manos del azabache habían terminado vagando por el cuerpo del mayor deteniéndose en su trasero unos momentos masajeándolo a través de la tela del traje que ambos habían insistido en no quitarse, una tontería que Goten se encargaría de arreglar.

Cuando el príncipe soltó un leve gemido gustoso ambos se separaron juntando sus frentes y rosando sus labios dejando que cada una de sus respiraciones chocase en el rostro ajeno, Trunks ahora se encontraba encima del cuerpo del pelinegro, ambos abrazados sobre la mullida alfombra de la habitación.

—Creo que podríamos aprovechar el tiempo de otra forma— había casi ronroneado el príncipe.

Goten sonrió mientras ocultaba su cara en el hueco de la clavícula del mayor besando levemente esta antes de subir por su cuello y comenzar a mordisquear el lóbulo de la oreja ajena, recibiendo como recompensa tenues suspiros del mayor.

Sin duda su noche se haría de lo más interesante.


	2. Día de película

[Día de película]

— ¡Goten vuelve para acá!

El azabache corría por el jardín de la Corporación Capsula evitando que el de cabellos lavandas lo atrapase, parecía una escena típica y el clásico juego del pilla pilla, Goten reía mientras agitaba en su mano un trozo de papel bastante arrugado y mostraba su lengua infantilmente.

Trunks fruncía el ceño en un intento de aparentar molestia pero se notaba a leguas que estaba igual de divertido que el menor, sabía que si aumentaba levemente su ki lo atraparía de forma inevitable, pero él prefería no hacerlo, se estaba divirtiendo bastante y hacía tiempo que no salía del laboratorio.

— ¡Maldito enano, ya verás cuando te atrape!

El gesto divertido de Goten muto a uno de molestia infantil, paro en seco ocasionando que el de cabellos lavanda chocara contra él.

Ambos rodaron por el césped, sus ropas habían terminado desarregladas, sus cabellos revueltos y sus respiraciones agitadas, el papel que había iniciado toda esa persecución había salido volando rumbo a una dirección desconocida, pero a Trunks poco o nada le importaba ahora.

— ¡¿Enano?!

Chillo el menor en un gesto ofendido.

— ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no soy enano! ¡Soy compacto y eso es muy diferente, lo genial siempre viene en envases pequeños, recuérdalo!

Trunks había rodado los ojos, como quien ya había escuchado mil veces lo mismo.

—Pero lo más llamativo siempre viene en envases grandes.

Había dicho este mientras comenzaba a quitar las pequeñas tiras de césped que había quedado atrapadas entre sus hebras lavandas.

— ¡No es cierto!

Chillo Goten mientras iniciaba un puchero, adoptaba una postura india y comenzaba a arrancar pequeños trozos de césped para lanzarlos al cabello del mayor.

—Goten para.

—No quiero.

El mayor había rodado lo ojos divertido mientras miraba hacia ambos lados del jardín esperando que nadie viese lo que estaba a punto de hacer, cuando se percató de que estaban solos, sujeto las muñecas de Goten y lo empujo sobre el césped quedando sobre él.

—He dicho que pares.

Susurro cerca de su rostro, el azabache había sonreído ladino mientras mordía levemente su labio inferior con anticipo.

— ¿Y si no quiero?

Había dicho este mientras sus labios rosaban debido a la cercanía de los mismos, no habían tardado mucho en unir sus labios en un corto beso juguetón que había terminado en risa por parte de ambos adolescentes.

—Eres un tonto.

Se quedaron un rato sentados en el césped platicando de cosas nimias, las vacaciones pronto iban a terminar y ambos estaban ansiosos por volver a verse en la escuela, después de haber pasado semanas con sus padres y sus entrenamientos forzosos lo que más querían ahora era poder disfrutar sus clases, dígase escusas para no entrenar, no era que no disfrutasen los entrenamientos, lo hacían hasta cierto punto pero no soportaban los constantes reproches de "debes entrenar porque te lo ordeno" como a Goten le gustaba describirlo.

— ¡Trunks, cariño, el almuerzo ya está servido, ve a avisarle a tu padre!

La voz de Bulma los sobresalto levemente, rieron por lo tonto de sus acciones y se colocaron de pie sacudiendo sus ropas, caminaron rumbo a la habitación de gravedad. Trunks apretó el botón del intercomunicador que había afuera tratando de evitar reír mientras informaba a su padre, cosa casi imposible porque él era muy cosquilludo y Goten parecía conocer todos sus puntos débiles, cosa cierta. Cuando recibieron como respuesta una especie de gruñido que tomaron como un "ya escuche" caminaron de regreso al interior de la Corporación Capsula.

—Oh, Hola Goten.

Saludo Bulma mientras cargaba a Bra y la sentaba en su sillita alta, cuando la pequeña volteo a ver a los adolescentes mostro su lengua en un gesto divertido que fue respondido por una rodada de ojos de parte de Trunks y unas morisquetas de parte de Goten ocasionando que la pequeña niña de tan solo cuatro años comenzara a reír de forma divertida.

Si así reaccionaba por Goten, Trunks no quería pensar lo que haría cuando ya fuera más grande; En un gesto infantil de celos rodeo a Goten con uno de sus brazos en una especie de abrazo gesticulando un "mío" que fue perfectamente entendido por la peliazul.

— ¡Mamá Trunks me está molestando!

Bulma suspiro, no quería que volvieran a empezar con sus peleas, la última vez había tenido que comprar una nueva pantalla pues la pequeña parecía haber sacado el carácter de su padre y furiosa había arrojado una silla en dirección a su hermano solo porque no la había dejado ver Ultime: Spiderman a saber dios que le había enseñado su padre para lograr que ella se encaprichase con los superhéroes.

—De acuerdo, ya siéntense, iré a pedir más comida.

Bulma ignoro el reproche de su hija y busco su teléfono celular, no había contado con la presencia de Goten y con el hambre que seguramente traería Vegeta, estaba segura que la comida no iba a alcanzar, bueno no para aquellos Sayayjins pero si para alimentar a un equipo de futbol completo, o quizá dos…

Trunks comenzó a platicar sobre su nuevo proyecto, razón por la cual había pasado bastante tiempo encerrado en el laboratorio. Bulma estaba completamente orgullosa de su hijo, pues había madurado bastante, en algunos aspectos, y cada vez que mencionaba algo científico o algún proyecto no podía evitar pensar que se convertiría en un digno sucesor de la Corporación Capsula.

—Pero no sé porque no funciona, bueno no tan rápido como yo quiero.

—Creo que es lo suficientemente rápido para los simples humanos.

Menciono el príncipe Sayayjin, como quien no quiere la cosa; Trunks sintió su pecho hincharse con una especie de orgullo, aunque su padre no quisiese admitirlo realmente estaba prestando atención en su plática. Bulma simplemente rodo los ojos divertida con una especie de mirada complacida.

—Quizá si inviertes las polaridades y cambias la fuente de energía por una capsula más liviana.

Trunks medito las palabras de su madre mientras Goten se limitaba a resoplar por la nariz, lo había sacado del laboratorio tras bastante esfuerzo, un chupetón en su cuello y un robo de información, dígase aquella maltratada hoja de apuntes y formulas.

—Creo que tie-

—Si pero antes de que vuelvas a tu cueva, ermitaño, iremos al cine, prometiste llevarme a ver la película de Blue Dragon.

Interrumpió Goten con el ceño fruncido, Trunks lo miro unos momentos hasta comprender lo que había dicho, se ruborizo levemente y soltó una breve disculpa, era cierto, había prometido a Goten llevarlo al cine a ver aquella película de su anime favorito, anime de un tal Akira Toriyama, según puede recordar.

Trunks suspira y mira a su madre suplicante, Bulma solo sonríe cómplice y niega con la cabeza, ¡Traidora!

—De acuerdo.

Dice de forma casi dolorosa pero resignada, Goten sonríe.

Bulma puede notar las pequeñas interacciones cómplices de aquellos dos adolescentes, sin embargo piensa que algo ha cambiado pues estas parecen más maduras, más íntimas y sobre todo más coquetas, abre sus ojos sorprendida cuando aquella posibilidad llega a su mente, niega levemente con la cabeza tratando de deshacerse de ella, no lo consigue pues el sonrojo en la cara de su hijo mayor simplemente parece confirmarla.

Cuando los adolescentes se despidieron Bulma finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con su pareja.

—Díganme que no soy la única que lo vio.

Su pareja e hija se le quedaron viendo de forma curiosa mientras ambos estaban recostados en el sofá de la sala viendo una de esas películas de acción que Bra amaba y Vegeta decía odiar, solo que no podía decirle que no a su pequeña princesa.

— ¿Ver qué, mujer?

Bulma suspira.

—Estaré en el laboratorio.

Lejos de la Corporación Capsula los dos adolescentes Sayayjin se encontraban caminando por el centro de la Capital del Este, era divertido ver como varias muchachas se sonrojaban al verlos pasar, aquellos dos eran bastante atractivos, a su propia manera claro, Goten emanaba un aura coqueta que parecía atraer a varias chicas y sonrojarlas de sobre manera cuando este les dedicaba una sonrisa, Trunks por su parte atraía a jóvenes un poco mayores gracias a su aura levemente formal, apariencia vivaz y amable sonrisa.

—¡Oigan chicos!

Unas chicas gritaron en su dirección ocasionando que ambos jóvenes detuvieran su paso y conversación.

—¿No os gustaría comprar algunos cupcakes?

Pregunta la más alta, una joven de piel morena. Goten sonríe y voltea a mirarle con aquella mirada que sabe le desarmara, sus miradas se quedan estancadas entre si hasta que finalmente Trunks se rinde suspirando un "de acuerdo", Goten no puede evitar ampliar su sonrisa mientras comienza a hablar con las chicas emocionado.

Elige finalmente dos cupcakes de chocolate, uno de vainilla y otro de coco. Trunks paga con una sonrisa amable cuando la joven petiza que acompañaba a la morena les entrego una pequeña bolsa azulada, Goten rápidamente saco el cupcake de coco y comenzó a saborearlo, dando pequeños suspiros de vez en cuando.

Las chicas ríen y Trunks rueda los ojos, cuando Goten se percata de su mirada le acerca el cupcake a la boca en una invitación silenciosa, el mayor sonríe mientras lo prueba, realmente sabe muy bien. Charlan un poco más con las chicas hasta que Goten termina con un numero de teléfono y un beso en la mejilla, Trunks ni si quiera se pone celoso, sabe que la naturaleza del azabache es coqueta.

Continúan caminando en su ida al cine, Trunks sabe que estará lleno de fanáticos y niños pequeños así que no se molesta en formarse, es Trunks Brief después de todo, solo le basto una llamada para conseguir unos boletos para una de las funciones, sabe que aquello no es del todo ético pero en realidad no le importa mucho, su madre siempre le ha dicho que debe aprovechar todas la oportunidades y recursos a su alcance.

—¿Listo?

Pregunta una vez en la entrada, Goten asiente entusiasmado con cierto brilló en su mirada, Trunks sonríe mientras le guía hacia una de las salas, un encargado del cine les saluda nervios, más bien al heredero de la Corporación Cápsula y su acompañante, el príncipe charla con él durante unos momentos mientras un extasiado Goten elije los asientos, sabe que las demás personas comenzarán a entrar en unos diez minutos aproximadamente, no le importa mucho en realidad.

—Eres fantástico, ¿Lo sabes?

Comenta Goten una vez se ha sentado a su lado, Trunks sonríe petulante.

—Por supuesto que lo sé.

Ambos se miran un momento antes de estallar en carcajadas, una suerte que la sala este aun vacía.

Minutos después la sala comienza a llenarse, el encargado del inicio les ha traído una soda y unas palomitas grandes, Goten no pregunta el porque de ello, es obvio, aquello es una cita, las comisuras de sus labios se extienden en una sonrisa, toma la mano de Trunks que se a recargado en el reposabrazos, el príncipe no dice nada, solo sonríe y entrelaza sus dedos.

El anime nunca ha sido de su gusto, aunque tratándose de Goten podría hacer una excepción, en realidad Goten siempre es una excepción a sus reglas, pensó el príncipe mientras observaba al entusiasmado pelinegro refunfuñar, mascullar, reír y hablarle a la pantalla.


	3. Video receta

[Video receta]

Cuando Goten entra en su habitación, con una caja de dulces entre sus manos, decide no preguntar nada, solo sonríe mientras es saludado con un beso.

Su relación es extraña, piensa Trunks, pero en realidad no le importa pues no puede evitar querer a aquel adolescente hiperactivo que parece comportarse aun como un niño pequeño, cosa que para su sorpresa no le disgusta, al contrario solo parece incrementar su cariño.

Cuando Trunks finalmente deja de lado el cautín y la soldadura, Goten, quien ha estado sentado en la cama del mayor, decide hablar.

—¡Necesito tu ayuda!

Comenta este con un brillo rebelde en su mirada, Trunks solo eleva una ceja curioso, incitándolo a continuar. Goten sonríe ante el gesto pues sabe que le ayudará, rápidamente toma una revista de anime que ha estado descansando sobre la caja de daifukus.

—Mira.

Goten pasa la revista a las manos del inventor quien comienza a leer el pequeño artículo en la esquina superior derecha.

"¿Quieres conocer a tu mangaka favorito? Si es así, ¡esta es tu oportunidad!

Solo tienes que mandar un video de ti preparando algún platillo de la serie Kung Food y explicar porque debes ser tu quien gane el premio."

Trunks sonríe, esto es para niños, Goten, intenta decir pero no puede. Sólo suspira antes de comenzar a trazar su plan.

Sabe que Goten a pasado antes a la cafetería de su madre, razón por la que trae aquella caja de dulces con el logo Son's, seguramente para pedir la receta o algo, piensa finalmente.

—De acuerdo.

Dice resignado mientras desconecta el cautín y guarda la placa que ha terminado de soldar, la base para uno de sus proyectos. Goten sonríe mientras eleva su puño triunfante, arrugando sin querer la receta que su madre le ha escrito, rápidamente desdobla la hoja en un intento, inútil, de volver a aplanarla.

Trunks busca su cámara de vídeo en una de las repisas de su habitación, rápidamente la encuentra entre sus libros y figuras coleccionables.

Ambos bajan hacia la cocina de la Corporación encontrándose con una Bra de siete años que parece divertida por algo, Trunks sabe que no debe preguntar pues aquello normalmente lo mete en problemas con su padre, aunque no puede evitar lanzar miradas sospechosas de vez en cuando, aumentando así la sonrisa petulante de la menor.

Nada más entrar en la cocina se sorprende, esta hecha un desastre, resiste las ganas de gritar a Bra, porque seguramente negara todo y su padre le apoyara, y en su lugar manda llamar a los robots de limpieza. Minutos después la cocina está presentable, suspira junto a un divertido Goten que ha ido a comprar los ingredientes.

—¡Bien, comenzamos!

Señala Trunks a un avergonzado azabache que ha comenzado a acomodar todo de manera ordenada, a ojos de príncipe parece adorable, con las mejillas sonrosadas comienza a hablar.

—Mi receta es el Daifuku Mochi también conocidos como pastelitos de arroz, estos serán de fresa— Trunks enfoca dicho fruto—, porque son mis favoritos.

Finalmente sonríe como niño pequeño, el príncipe no puede evitar mirar sus gestos, desde sus manos cubiertas de harina, o la dedicación que le pone al relleno de anco, o incluso la tentación en su mirada al ver las fresas, queriendo probarlas pero resistiéndose ante ello.

Trunks ríe cuando parece que no puede remover más la masa que ya se a puesto pegajosa. Goten le manda a callar con una mirada de advertencia que no tiene el efecto que esperaba gracias al sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Vamos, amor, estoy seguro que esa masa no puede contigo.

Dice en una vos melosa que solo logra avergonzar al pelinegro, este se pregunta si en realidad fue buena idea pedirle ayuda.

Cuando los pastelillos están terminados, Goten finalmente sonríe orgulloso probando uno con una mirada complacida y soltando pequeños suspiros debido al sabor, Trunks no puede resistirlo más, deja la cámara en el mesón obteniendo un ángulo extraño pero aún enfocando a los adolescentes, y le besa, un beso dulce y tierno que hace derretir al pelinegro.

—Sin duda el mejor dulce.

Murmura Trunks, aunque Goten no sabe si se refiere a él o a los pastelitos, en realidad no le importa, solo sonríe mientras vuelve a besar a su novio.


End file.
